Just Another Night
by lilflyer87
Summary: There a new face in the crime lab. Four of the team members have been kidnapped. What started off as a just another night, will turn into a night they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Night

By, Mo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character

Pairing NS CW GregOC

Rating PG-13

Summary one case leads to many other events

Note. First timer here, please be nice to me. The story is set before Grave Danger, but the group is still apart. PLZ R&R

"Hey Warrick do you know what case we are working to night?" asked Nick as he and Warrick, his co-worker, walked out of the locker room.

"No, man I haven't seen Catherine at all to day. Hey, maybe we'll have a slow night you think?" Answered Warrick

"I think not Warrick" said a familiar voice.

Both men looked up to see Sara Sidle standing in the hall way. "Sorry guys, Catherine called in-sick and Grissom asked for me to work shift with you guys. I hope you don't mind, and he said that no one is in charge since it's just one shift.We have a triple homicide and Brass we will us there."

Before the men could answer her, she was gone. Warrick ran to go catch up with her. Nick stayed behind blown away. All he could think about was how good she looked in those jeans of hers, and the top that showed just the right amount of skin. How he missed seeing her everyday. He was mad at himself that he was mad at Greg for getting to be with her. he wanted her all to himself. It wasn't until the rude Hodges pushed nick to the side that he was thrown out of his brain freeze. _Get a hold of your self, Stokes! He thought to himself_. With that he ran outside to meet up with his fellow colleges.

Outside

"Hey guys, I need to run to my house and change my clothes I just finisheda doubleshift" announced Sara.

"Then why are you here, Sara you should be at home sleeping?" questioned Warrick.

Sara answered Warrick question with another question "Have you ever talked Grissom out of letting you go?"

"No" answered Warrick by this time Nick came out. "Hey Nick, do you want to ride with me, Sara needs to go back to her house" Asked Warrick

Nick looked at Warrick and at Sara and thought about how much he wanted to be with her. Yet with all of this thinking he never would say anything.

"Umm, Warrick is it ok if I go with Sara, I haven't talked to her in a while; as long as it's alright with you Sara?" Said nick

"Ok, I see pick the girl over friend, whatever I'll see you guys at the crime scene." With that said, within a few moments Warrick's Tahoe was out of sight.

Nick looked over at Sara, her eyes where closed and she started to move back and forward. Nick quickly ran over and caught her before she fell. As nick picked her up he look and saw she was still asleep. He looked in her pockets and found her keys. In finding her keys he put her in the passages seat and took off to her apartment. When he arrived at her apartment he looked at her. And thought how great it would be if he would wake up everyday with her by his side. Yet he still had to wake her up, with a little effort she was wake.

"Damn it ginger, why you waked me up I was dreaming about nick you know how I like to sleep in" said Sara as she put her arms around nick as if he was her dog. Only to wake up and see nick. "Wait this …. Oh-no … I didn't just…" Said Sara but was cut-off by nick. "Yes, but don't worry, I have the same dreams" said nick as he got out of the car.

What do you think the next chapter will be the intro to new character and a big N/S

A/n i don't know if Sara has a dog i just added that

Sorry if it's short

PLZ R&R 3 Mo


	2. missing you

Just Another Night

Chapter 2 What Would You Do

By, Mo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character

Pairing NS CW GregOC

Rating PG-13

Summary one case leads to many other events

Note. First timer here, please be nice to me. The story is set before Grave Danger, but the group is still apart.

A/N- ok the first two chapters were going to be together but I didn't know how long it would be so I made them two different ones. So this story will be short and major nick and Sara. Oh and word that are _like this_ are thoughts.

"Damn it ginger, why you waked me up I was dreaming about nick you know how I like to sleep in" said Sara as she put her arms around nick as if he was her dog. Only to wake up and see nick. "Wait this …. Oh-no … I didn't just…" Said Sara but was cut-off by nick. "Yes, but don't worry, I have the same dreams" said Nick as he got out of the car.

The only thing Sara could do was sit in the passenger side of the car and think of what Nick had just said to her._Do that mean, No, this is the Nick Stokes we are talking about. I mean I can't even get Grissom to like me how did I get the ladies man to like me. Or maybe he has changed. I mean I haven't talk to him in a while…_ it wasn't until nick was knocking on her window of his passenger seat. The walk up her door was very quiet.

"Hey Nick, you can make youself at home I'll just be a second." Sara said as she walked back to her room. She never noticed that she door was not all the way shut.

With that nick sat down on her couch. "Ok, Sidle but I don't think I could ever do that here." Joked Nick. When he went to she her reaction, all he saw was a half naked Sara. All he wanted to do was to see the rest of her, yet what he saw left ever little to wonder what he would see.

"Hey Sara can I ask you a question" asked Nick as Sara entered the room

"Ok, Nick ask away"

"What is it like working with out us, I mean with half of night shift"

"O… it's weird, we miss you guys but when we do see you guys it's looks like you don't miss us at all. So why do you ask?" asked Sara

"That's Not true we miss you guys a lot, I miss Greg and all of his jokes the way how we can lighten up anything. And I miss Grissom and his weird ways. Can we leave now." Yell Nick as he walked to the door.

"I guess you don't miss me at all." Yelled back Sara

"Well you're wrong if anything I miss you the most. If Catherine would let me I would change to night shift just to be with you."

"We should get going rick is probably getting mad. Answered Sara

With that they made their way to Nick's car. The car ride was silent until they arrived at the crime scene.

"well it took you guys look enough." Announced Warrick. "Listen there is one upstairs, one downstairs, and one out side. Who wants what?"

A/N tell me what you think. The action start

Plz R&R 3

mo


	3. Kidnapped

Just Another Night

Chapter 3 Kidnapped

By, Mo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Pairing NS CW Greg OC

Rating PG-13

Summary one case leads to many other events

Note. First timer here, please be nice to me. The story is set before Grave Danger, but the group is still apart.

A/N- word that are _like this_ are thoughts. And I will get to the dreams soon. I promise. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's took me a while all of thing have been happening and well I just couldn't put myself to write. Sorry, And words with inside are whispers

"Well it took you guys look enough." Announced Warrick. "Listen there is one upstairs, one downstairs, and one out side. Who wants what?"

"I'll take upstairs" with that said Sara left.

"I'll take the downstairs" said Nick.

"Man, you just want to be near Sara" said Warrick

"So, can you blame me, we got into a fight at her house. I think she's hurt with the whole team thing, plus I heard it was going to rain, have fun outside." Said Nick as he ran into the house

inside the house upstairs

Sara has just entered the room where something just didn't feel right.

_Maybe it was the fact that there was no cops there, but I sort of feel like someone is here. _

_Get a Hold of yourself Sidle. But just look at the body it looks fake and the blood. _

"Hey Nick you downstairs?" Asked Sara

"Yea whats up? Answered Nick

"Did you see the body and the blood it looks sort of fake don't you think"

"The girl will ruin it we have to take her before she tell the guy down stairs. We should attack now." Said a voice in the room

"Who is there?" asked Sara

Downstairs

"I didn't look at the body, since the corner didn't come yet. Sara, did you touch it. You know you can't." "Sara …."

After waiting a few minutes without answer Nick went upstairs. When nick was only a few feet from the door he saw blood and drew out his gun. He looked around and was two dead police men on the ground. Right them he knew he should call for back up but all her cared about was Sara. He reached for the door handle and when he opened the door he saw a man on top of Sara. Before he could he react. He was hit over the head and fell to the floor. He could hear Sara screaming his name. He got to his feet and knocked the man off of Sara.

"Sara, are you ok, did he hurt you" said Nick as he cupped her face and pulled her from the bed.

"Yea, thank you Nick you saved my life. If you didn't….." said Sara

Tears formed a stream on her face. He didn't want to hear the rest. Nick held her close so the two men would not see her crying. But he was pulled away from her as the man with the mask. He looked face to face with Sara o tell her everything was ok. The man pushed Nick on his knees and tied his arms and his feet together. Nick just sat there and silently cursed many words as he saw the same thing happening to Sara.

Once the men where done they stood up and looked at what they had done.

"We have get them out now before the police find out." Said the first masked man.

"We know what to do." Said the second man.

outside

"Brass come here and look at this body." Said Warrick

"Hey, you know what I think Nick and Sara were talking about that."

Brass looked inside the house to see Nick but did not. "I'll be right back I'll going to look for Nick." In saying that Brass went into the house. Warrick turn to look at the body and thoughts went thought his mind of what his friend could be doing right now. But he was jarred out of them by a crash from the window in the upstairs.

TBC

Sorry it's a cliff hanger. If we want to know what happen hit that little button and review to the story.and we finally will meet the new character promise.

Thanks PEACE


	4. The Kens

Just Another Night

Chapter 4 The Kens

By, Mo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character

Pairing NS CW Greg OC

Rating PG-13

Summary one case leads to many other events

Thanks for the reviews

Note. First timer here, please be nice to me. The story is set before Grave Danger, but the group is still apart. word that are _like this_ are thoughts. And I will get to the dreams soon. I promise. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people like it.

Brass looked inside the house to see Nick but did not. "I'll be right back I'll going to look for Nick." With saying that Brass went into the house. Warrick turn to look at the body and thoughts went thought his mind of what his friend could be doing right now. But he was jarred out of them by a crash from the window in the upstairs.

When Warrick Brown looked up, he saw his best friend falling onto the roof rolling down wards to the pool below him. He watched Nick roll down till he fell into the pool. Then he saw his other best friend fall and do the same thing as Nick did.

"What the fuck" is all Warrick could otter out. He ran to the pool to help his friends out of the pool. He pulled nick and Sara both out.

As he went to help nick untie himself, he soon found himself fighting off a third madman. Nick started to try to untie himself but was dragged in to a van. Soon Sara had joined his side, and a blood nosed Warrick being throw in and one of the madmen jumped in back. Nick looked around to see Sara having her back to him and Warrick knocked out. Saddness filled Nick, the look of Sara tied up. he then was joined by a man in mask, and felt the car movingvery fast.

"Your Friend can put up a good fight, better than you. Funny the way how you were so worried about the girl that you didn't fight back" Said the masked man to Nick.

"Who are you and why are you doing this" Nick's Voice was filled with anger.

"Did I get the little cowboy mad? For my Name you can call me Ken".

"Ken… well ken you didn't answer my second question. And let me guess the ken because of the mask. Very good way to hide your face?".

"ok boys we have one too many and I think I have a plan to get rid of one and use them as bait" said Ken yelled to the men driving staring at Warrick.

"What? Who? Why? Yelled Nick. NIck began to fight against his bonds.

"You know I really like you when you didn't talk. So I think you are going to take a nice nap. Plus I think I'll have a little fun with your girl friend." Those were the last words Nick heard Next Think Nick saw was a line drive coming at him. Then he felt was pain to his temple.

"No…"

Crime Lab

Gil Grissom had just sat down looking at his mail most of them he did not even give a second glace. Yet one caught his eyes. It was a handwritten letter addressed to him. He looked around to see if any one was around and opened the letter. He started to read the letter….

Dear Uncle Gil,

I haven't talk to you in awhile, well since you left. But something happened that I wanted you to know about. My mom and dad are dead. There was an accident and they are dead, now. My grandparents wouldn't let me invite you, I'm so sorry. But they said you would be proud, I found out who killed them. I'm a level 2 CSI, now. The real reason I'm writing you is that I'm going to be in Vas Vegas for work. I want to see you. It's been over 10 years, I've lost a lot of people in my life, and I need to begin a new. It starts with you. I have something of my dad's; I think it will help stop the fight. My plane arrives at 3pm at the airport, tomorrow.

Love lots,

Elizabeth (little lizzie)

"O god she is coming back" said Gil. Then there was a knock at his door it was Greg.

"Gil, we have a big, I repeat big, problem."

"O great what did you do this time Greg, if it has anything to do with pranks or Hodge. I'm not helping you."

"No, Gil it's with Sara, Nick, and Warrick".

A/n if you like and want more just let me know. Also I've never seen "stalker" on CSI, so I wasn't trying to be cheesy. Thanks Peace .


	5. Take away the pain

Just Another Night

Chapters 5 take away the pain

By, Mo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character

Pairing NS CW Greg OC

Rating PG-13

Summary the plan is now in action.

Thanks for the reviews

Note. First timer here, please be nice to me. The story is set before Grave Danger. Words that are _like this_ are thoughts. And I will get to the dreams soon. I promise. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people like it.

- if you know any good betas I am all ears! Lol

Crime Lab

Gil Grissom had just sat down looking at his mail most of them he did not even give a second glace. Yet one caught his eyes. It was a handwritten letter addressed to him. He looked around to see if any one was around and opened the letter. He started to read the letter….

Dear Uncle Gil,

I haven't talk to you in awhile, well since you left. But something happened that I wanted you to know about. My mom and dad are dead. There was an accident and they are dead, now. My grandparents wouldn't let me invite you, I'm so sorry. But they said you would be proud, I found out who killed them. I'm a level 2 CSI, now. The real reason I'm writing you is that I'm going to be in Vas Vegas for work. I want to see you. It's been over 10 years, I've lost a lot of people in my life, and I need to begin a new. It starts with you. I have something of my dad's; I think it will help stop the fight. My plane arrives at 3pm at the airport, tomorrow.

Love lots,

Elizabeth (little lizzie)

"Oh, god she is coming back" said Gil. Then there was a knock at his door it was Greg.

"Gil, we have a big, I repeat big, problem."

"Oh, great what did you do this time Greg, if it has anything to do with pranks or Hodge. I'm not helping you."

"No, Gil it's with Sara, Nick, and Warrick".

(Still the Crime Lab)

"What do you mean big problem, Greg?"

"Umm, I mean Brass called and said that they were kidnapped."

"Great this is just want I needed. Ok, first thing I'm going to do is taking you off this case then…."

"What you can't do that to me Gil, I'm a CSI now!" yelled Greg

"Yes, I know that, but a- this case is too personal for you and b- I need you to do something for me. Now what I'm going to ask you is a real deal. If I find out that you are immature in anyway you'll be put back in the lab. Ok"

"Yes, I only have one question, what is it?"

"My niece is coming in, tomorrow at 3pm, I need you to be there and watch over her till the case is over. Her name is Lizzie, about your age, brown hair and hazel eyes, and a CSI level 2."

"Doesn't sound too hard but I want you to update me on anything that goes on."

They both heard a knock from the door, it was Brass." Guys, I have bad but good news." Said Brass. "We found Warrick; the bad news is that he was shot. It's not too bad they found him about an hour ago, they said they tried to call there but you were out."

"Well, Where is he now." Asked Gil

"His house" answered Brass."

"Well, I know where I'm going. Gil, don't worry about your niece, lizzie, just worry about getting Nick and Sara back." Saying that Greg left the room.

"Thanks Greg, Lizzie you pick the prefect the time to come" Grissom then got up and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry Warrick, I'm here for you" Said Catherine.

"Catherine, I let them down, I'm in so much pain" said Catherine.

"Don't worry I'll take away the pain" said Catherine as she lightly kissed the top of his head.

Warrick was so tried; Catherine had joined him at his house. He just got off the phone with Greg; he said he was coming over. Warrick and Catherine waited for him on his couch. He sat there in her arms and cried. When Catherine talked to him in was all nothing, he felt so bad that his friends were still missing. As they heard a knock on the door they knew it was Greg. When Greg walked in to the room it was silent. They just sat together in his apartment. They sat there with so many unanswered questions.

Greg was the first to speak. "I have to go do something for Gil, so I got to go. Take Care of him Catherine. I'm here for you, bye".

As Greg got to the door , he couldn't believe his eyes.

When Nick opened his eyes he got a surprise. There in front of him was a very bruised Sara Sidle looking down at him. Nick could see the pain in her eyes. The pain that she had to go though; what those men did to her, and the thought that he couldn't do anything to help her. She just lay down next to him. Nick looked around they were in a room with no windows and just one door. He had so many questions running in his mind.

"Sara, I'm so sorry."

"Nick, you can't save the world."

"Can I do anything?"

"Help take away the pain."

"I promise I'll take away the pain. You know why."

"why?"

"Because, I love you."

A/n what do you think? I know I need to update more. I was waiting for college. So I promise more and more often. Thanks for the reviews you guys rock!


	6. the tapes

Just Another Night

Chapters 6 Tapes

By, Mo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character

Pairing NS CW GregOC

Rating PG-13

Summary what started off as just another night ends up to be an adventure no one will forget. Snicker a little yo-bling and GregOC. Chap. 6 reposted!

Thanks for the reviews

Note. First timer here, please be nice to me. The story is set before Grave Danger. And I will get to the dreams soon. I promise. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people like it.

#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!

"I promise I'll take away the pain. You know why."

"why?"

"Because, I love you."

"Nick, I love you too."

Nick leaned in and kissed Sara. The kiss was not hard but it was full of love and promise. He made sure he put all of his weight on his elbows so he didn't hurt Sara. They wanted to keep kissing but the need for air stopped that.

"Nick what are we going to do."

"Well, right now I have no clue. He head hurts a lot. I think it's from the fight I lost in the van."

"You got into a fight? I'm sorry, is your head ok?"

Sara put her hand to his head and touched the deep cut of his head. He winched in pain as she touched it. The cut was still bleeding.

"Here we need to stop the bleeding."

Sara got up for Nick's arms and tore the bottom half of her top.

"Sara, what are you doing?"

Sara wrapped the piece of cloth over the cut on nicks' head. After that she placed a soft kiss on the cut and returned to nick's warm arms.

"There one of our problems are taken care of."

Nick could see something was wrong with Sara. "Sara what's wrong?

"Last time I closed my eyes, I was taken away from you. When I woke up they…."

"Sara I promised you nothing will happen as long as your in my arms. Now, let's go back to sleep. Remember I promise you nothing will happen as long as I'm here."

"Nick , I love you, I don't know what I would do without you." Said Sara and fell asleep. Nick stayed awake a little longer and then feel asleep.

!#$&()!#$&!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(

Grissom had just returned from were the kidnapping had taken place. There was no shoe prints or anything. The scene was clean. The main reason why was the rain; it wash away everything. He felt a headache coming.

He walked to his office to find his pills. He looked at a picture of the everyone at Nick's house. They went over to have a good time after a bad case. Then Grissom remember he would have to call Nick's parents, Warrick's family, but he didn't know who too call for Sara. Thinking of family again, he looked at his clock and saw it was 4'o clock. Grissom reached for his cell and dialed the young CSI number. But Grissom had a bad feeling in his stomach when he got Greg's voicemail. He was going to call Catherine trying to think were Greg could be. He was pulled out of his thinking, when Judy announced he had a package.

"Umm, Mr., Grissom, this package came for you." Said Judy handing him a brown package.

He opened the package and found two videos. He walked down to Archie, and asked him to put in the video. The first video showed Catherine with her hands tied behind her back; she started to talk and say that they were sorry.

_How could she be sorry. She didn't have anything to do with this .Poor Warrick first he is kidnapped, shot in the ankle, and then kidnapped again. Some one will have to pick up Lindsay, _

That if anything happened to take care of Lindsay for her and that they were sorry. It brought tears to Grissom's eyes. In the video, Catherine had started to cry and couldn't talk anymore. She was pushed aside. Then one of the kens appeared …

"**_Hello, Mr. Grissom, right now you might be missing your team. Well, I'll get to the point; you have 48 hours to release my brother from jail. I will be nice and give you two before the 48 hours are over. You have to follow the evidence to find them. I could give you my name or face but that would be too easy. But I will tell you that my brother's case was one of yours and you had the young cowboy with you. Well, have fun."_**

"That little son of a bitch" said Grissom.

"Just so you know they are driving on a dirt road" said a female voice

"Archie, what did you say."

"It wasn't him, Uncle Gil, it was me."

Grissom turned around and saw a beautiful brunette. She looked just like her mother, she had hazel eyes, and she nice tan skin.

"Oh my god, Lizzie is that you?" said Grissom with tears in his eyes.

"Yea, it's me I'm here, 10 years later" She walked over and hugged Grissom.

By now Grissom was crying.

"Hey, it ok Uncle Gil, I heard what happen to your team. I want to help you. I think my dad, your brother, would have wanted it.

"Gil, I hate to break this up, but there is another video. Do you want to watch it?" asked the young A/V tech.

"Yea the sooner everyone is back, the better it will be. Liz pull up a sit and can watch." said Gil with a sadden voice.

"I would love to"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&

Catherine, Warrick and a Sleepy Greg were pushed into a dark room. Warrick went to attempted to walk over to the small bed on the floor. He tripped and fell to the floor, and Catherine was at his side in a moment. Warrick grabbed his leg ankle that was wrapped up.

"What the hell?" yelled Warrick.

"Shhh, who is yelling" said a soft voice.

"Nick did that come back?" asked another voice.

Warrick and Catherine look at the bump that Warrick had tripped over. They look closer and saw Sara's head pop up, and Nick turning over. They saw that Nicks armwas wrapped around Sara's waist. They were all together, where it was for better or worse.

!#$#$$$&$&&(&(&(&

A/nI know it took forever I'm sooooooo sorry. I blame school and swimming. I promise I will be updating soon. Plus I get to go to IUP! Please R & R.


	7. Protect Me

Just Another Night

Chapters 7 Protect Me

By, Mo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character

Pairing NS CW GregOC

Rating PG-13

Summary What started off as just another night ends up to be an adventure no one will forget. Snicker a little yo- bling and Gre OC.

Thanks for the reviews

Ok so the reason why it's so late is due to the fact I had to write 8 flipping pages on Pearl Harbor then 6 on ADHD. I'm sorry!

Still all ears for a beta!

Note. First timer here, please be nice to me. The story is set before Grave Danger. And I will get to the dreams soon. I promise. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people like it.

!#$())(+()&(&#$#$#$#$!$$&$&&&&&$

When Catherine opened her eye she saw that Warrick's head was now in her lap. She looked over to see a bump, which would be Sara and Nick. There was no sign of Greg. She woke up Warrick, then on to Sara who woke up Nick. Still no Greg, Nick got up and walked around but he wasn't in the room. The door opened and one man came in. Nick turn around and was about to say some thing.

"Now Cowboy I don't think you want your friends to get hurt, so if I were you I would sit down or go with your little girlfriend. Not, if you want to end up like your spiked hair friend."

"Where is he? What did you do to him? Sara was now up and starting to walk over to Nick. Nick put his arm around Sara and pulled her closer to him. Warrick sat up with Catherine and pulled Catherine closer.

"That is none of your business, now it's time to go." By the time the first ken was done talking three more men with the ken masks came in. They all had rope in their hands.

"Did you do the same thing to him that you did to me?" asked Sara.

"Yea, but he didn't last as long as you did."

"What do you mean?" Warrick stood up along with Catherine. Catherine helped Warrick because of his leg.

"He is dead." The first ken's voice was flat. He had no emotion.

Catherine and Sara both started to cry. Nick could feel his eyes burning. Warrick's head was spinning. First they were kidnapped, shot, and now on of them were dead.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Asked Sara as she stepped forward.

"You had someone to protect you. Plus I think it's cute how we have the two little couples. It will be so much fun, destroying you all. Now if want to be good, you'll let us tie you up and go. Otherwise we will do it the hard way."

"What's the hard way?" Asked Nick.

"Us beating the crap out of you, like before at the house. What is it going to be?"

Nick gave Warrick a knowing nod, and he returned the nod. This was a fight they would let the kens win.

Nick was the first to walk forward, but not before he told Sara. "Don't worry, I will protect you." Warrick followed Nick, it took longer for him to walk but he made it.

!#$#!#$&()!#$&)()!#$(&&&$&$&$$($&&&(&(&(

Crime Lab

"Okay, so what I got from these two videos are: there is train that comes twice in an hour, and that you need a dirt road to get there. They also are in a Warehouse of some sort that over looks a river. Does that help us at all?"

"Liz, you have no idea how much that has helped us. Archie can you go check these traits out in the computer we'll be over in a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Archie walked out of the room. Liz gave one big yawn. Gil turned his chair so that he was facing her.

"Lizzie as much as I love you helping me, I know there is another reason why you are here. What is it?"

"Uncle Gil lets worry about getting your fiends back, then you can worry about me."

"Where is that Mac man?"

"He is at the conference. Don't worry, he knows where I am."

"Hey Gil, Liz I found out where they could be." Announced Archie.

"Let's go"

!#(+)()&(&&&)&()&)(&$(&)(&()&()))$((&$$(&$&&(

In the Warehouse

"Man, why didn't they kill me. Is this my torture? You're leaving me?" Greg had been chained to a bed, the Kens did what they wanted to do. After that they him to die.

"Hey, I hear someone over here." Said a faded voice.

"Now I'm hearing things. I'm chained to a bed in the nuke, and I am so hungry!"

"Gil I hear a guys voice in this room, I'm going in!" the voice was getting closer, Greg now knew it was a female voice.

"Sara, Catherine you came for me."

Liz reached the room the Greg was in. at first she wanted to wait for the others, but she went against them and walked into the room.

"Sorry, that's not my name."

Liz bent over Greg and slowly undid the chains. The way the light was hitting Liz made her glow in Greg's eyes.

"My name is Liz, I take it your Greg."

"Are you an Angel?"

"No"

"Angel of mine, will you protect me?" With that said Greg passed out.

"Hey no stay with me, I'll be your angel. Just please stay with me!"

#$$&&(&(&(&$&$$&$&(&()()$$!$$#!$#!$$$#&#&&#

So what do you think love or hate? Let me know.

Thanks so much for all the reviews for Just one more beer!

3Mo


	8. The Funny Things In Life

Just another Night

Chapters 8: The Funny Things in Life

By, Mo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character

Pairing NS CW Greco

Rating PG-13

Summary what started off as just another night ends up to be an adventure no one will forget. Snicker a little yo- bling and Greg OC.

Ok so college is the reason behind the lack of updates

This chapter is for CSIaddict!!!!

&&&&$&((&(&$&&(&&&&

"My name is Liz, I take it your Greg."

"Are you an Angel?"

"No"

"Angel of mine, will you protect me?" With that said Greg passed out.

"Hey no stay with me, I'll be your angel. Just please stay with me!"

!#!$#!!#$$&$&#!$!!!!$!$&&(&($$

(Hospital)

"Greg Sanders" yelled a nurse.

Greg had passed out while the doctor was taking care of him. Gil wanted to test the rape kit on Greg, but he knew he could not. It was consider too personal for him. When Gill saw Greg come out of the building, he felt tears in his eyes. Liz was holding his hand and refused to let go. Gil felt his head spinning as he sat in the waiting room chair. Brass and Sofia continued to look for the others. He knew in advance that they were not there. The waiting was killing him.

_It will not hurt if I go and watch over it, I mean as look as I don't touch then I'm ok._

With talking himself into it, Gill walked down the to Greg's room. To his surprise he heard laughter. Gil slowly moved towards the window in and looked in. He saw Greg sitting up on the bed, Liz was sitting in a chair across from him; Gil also saw that they were still holding hands. Liz turned around and noticed Gil in the window and waved him in.

"Gil did you find the others in the building? Because we were in the same building." Stated Greg, his face was still face with red spots; they would soon become black and blue. He had stitches on his right cheek.

"Greg, we didn't find them. The kidnappers must have moved after leaving you, I'm sorry." Gil pinched between his eyes as he explained what had happened to their friends and co-workers. He looked at Greg, he could see the sadness in his eyes, and yet knowing his eyes reflected the same image.

"Greg, I think you should go home, and take Liz with you. I will keep you updated on everything. Liz, if we find any tapes or audio, I'll call you."

"Uncle Gil, are you sure there is nothing else I can do to help?"

"Liz, I'm sure, just keep Greg safe."

"Hey Gil, should it be Gregg keep the girl safe?" questioned Greg.

"Yes, Greg usually I would say that, but your in the in the hospital. Good bye kids."

"Did he just call us kids?"

"Yea he did"

Just as Gil walked out of the room his cell phone rang. As he asked it he could hear Sofia voice. She was talking about finding another tape. Brass had watched it and it had Catherine in it. She talked about an address, so they didn't need Liz's help. He felt his hopes go up and a sudden burst of energy. He ran to his car and started to drive to the address that was told on the tape.

!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$

"Catherine isn't this like your old job?"

"Shut up!" answered Catherine, who was now tied to a pole on a stage.

"Oh that's right you had less clothing on, I can have that done. Do you want to make it more like your last job?"

"You know what Ken?"

"What is it Miss Willows?"

"You're a pain in the ass, and I hope to god, Gil is the one who brings you down for all of this!"

"You know you're a lot like the little cowboy, I like him better when he is quiet. Do you want to make this easy or hard, Miss Willows?" Ken figured since Catherine didn't answer that she wanted to do it the easy way. Ken went and got some more duck tape.

"I always had a thing for red heads, too bad you're into some one that is going to die."

"Gil will find me, and them!"

"Oh Shut up" Said Ken as he cover her mouth with the duck tape. One of the other Kens walked into the room; he told The Head Ken that Gil fell for the trap. Catherine's eye widen, she felt her hair stand up on her skin. Then she felt her eyes burning. Tears soon fell from her eys.

"Aww, Catherine you don't look so tough now." Said the head Ken as he walked away laughing.

!#$Y&UIOP)O(IU&Y!#$&(&$#Q$WE&R&(YOUITR&EUF#

Else where…

"Nick wake up!" Sara had been trying to wake him up but could not. Then in a sudden jolt Nick woke up. There was sweat over his face.

"Sara oh my god, I had this dream that we were kidnapped, Greg was died, and we were trapped…"

"Nick its okay."

"It wasn't a dream, it was real life…"

"Nick, we will get though this."

"No, Greg will not be able to, and where is Catherine?" Nick looked around and walked around their new room. Catherine was no where. Nick looked at their new cell; it was smaller than the other room. There was no windows, no mats to lie on. He walked over the Warrick, he was still awake. Nick woke him up to see if he remember what happen to their second lost member. When Warrick woke up he instantly started to cry. He cried because of the pain and the fear of losing Catherine. Soon he fell back asleep, leaving Sara and Nick alone.

"What are we going to do, Nick?

"Right now we can't do anything, but try to be positive."

"Umm, yea I don't like that plan, we need a new one to get us out of here."

"Why don't we try to take our minds off of what is happening?"

"Nick there is noting that could take my mind off of being kidnapped and two friends died."

"How about those dreams you were talking about before?"

Sara felt her cheeks burning, she could not believe he remember them. She looked up into his eye, she saw hope, he had that big Texan smile on his lips.

"Well, only if you tell me about your dreams about me, Mr. Stokes."

"Well, Miss Sidle my favorite dream is…

!#$&()(&$!!#$&()&$!$&&$#(&$

So what do you guys think?


	9. Dream a little Dream of Me

Dream a little Dream of Me

Just Another Night

By, Mo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character

Pairing NS CW GregOC

Rating PG-13

Summary one case leads to many other events

Note: I'm finally back! I made a bucket list and I listed to finish my stories! First timer here, please be nice to me. The story is set before Grave Danger, but the group is still apart. PLZ R&R

Nick and Sara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nick there is noting that could take my mind off of being kidnapped and two friends died."

"How about those dreams you were talking about before?"

Sara felt her cheeks burning, she could not believe he remember them. She looked up into his eyes, she saw hope, he had that big Texan smile on his lips.

"Well, only if you tell me about your dreams about me, Mr. Stokes."

"Well, Miss Sidle my favorite dream involves rain and a car."

"Rain and Cars huh?"

"You see we are at the crime scene, just finished up and on our way back home. The car gets a flat tire, and then it starts to rain."

"I don't know how to fix a flat tire…"

"Hey now, let me finish. I know this, once last year Warrick had to go get you because of your car. You try to fix the tire, and it starts to rain."

" Nick Stokes, you…"

"Hey it's my dream, what can I say." He flashed his Texan smile. Sara felt hope, maybe he could still care about her after everything that had happened.

"So you always dream about me getting wet? "

"No, I have had others; actually the last one makes this whole thing horrible."

"Why is that?"

"Well in the dream, I rescued you."

"Rescued me? From what? "

" Ya…" Nick felt his cheeks getting red. "Like you were never in danger, I stopped the person before it happened. And my reward would go something like this." Nick rolled him and Sara so he was on top. He leaned in for a kiss, she flinched in pain.

"I'm sorry…well you did rescue me in the house, so I guess I should give a hero his reward." Nick leaned in for another kiss. He made sure it was not as hard as the one before. It was almost like his hands had a mind of their own. He felt his hands move up her body. He wanted his hands to erase the bruises and the pain Sara was in. He made sure to be on his elbows so there was no pressure on her. They kept kissing; it was like the world around them faded away.

"Wait aren't you going to tell me your dream?"

"No, I like you dreams more" They both laughed. Nick wrapped his arms around Sara and pulled her close. He could be Sara's Hero, after all.

Warrick~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard Sara and Nick talking, it didn't matter.

_This has to be the worst day of my life. First see your best friends get thrown from a window. Let's see how my day started off with a fight, which I lost. Oh, wait it started with a fake crime scene, then the fight. I got to see Nick and Sara thrown from window; the whole thing happened in slow motion. He got Sara and Nick out of the water then someone got on top of him. They used Sara, Nick, and me as shields. Ii could feel the gun digging into my neck. I was never in that position before, I just froze, I should have done something. I remember the guy hitting me in the face then my world was black. They must have gotten rid of our guns and phones while I was in van. My first ride in the van, the one I don't remember. All I remembered was pain in his leg. Then Grissom finding me, Brass yelling, then the hospital, then it was a blur till I was at Catherine's house. Nick and I changed her to contact at the hospital. I thought I was safe…safe ya right, it was a plan to find the rest of the crew. It had to be, I was used. I got Catherine hurt. They knocked on her door, saying that they had Lindsey and they would kill her, which was another lie. We all listen to everything they said; we let them tie up. We got into the van, Lindsey wasn't even there. Greg cried, Catherine just buried her face into my shoulder. It was my time to take care of Catherine. She couldn't even finish her lines on that video, she was so upset. After they were done doing their sick video, I tried my round two. Which I still lost, I gotta go to the gym if we make it out of this. If… if we make it out. Then I tripped over Nick and Sara, at least he finally made his move. It only took him to be kidnapped to tell her. We all just fell asleep together, and then Greg was gone. Poor Greg, why him? We should have put up a fight, we could have saved Catherine. Catherine… when I see those sick assholes, and they don't have her, there might be a round three. _

He heard Nick laugh, and wondered how he could laugh at a time like this. Warrick drifted into sleep, he felt as if he was going crazy.

Nick and Sara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I wish this shift never started: said Nick as he broke the silence.

"Would it be bad to say, I don't?" Answered Sara looking up at Nick.

"What? Are you Crazy?"

"Nick, anything could happen to us. I mean who knows me and you both could have been kidnapped, alone. At least we are together…kind of. I mean if this didn't happen, this would have never happened." Said Sara as she looked down at Nick holding Sara's hand.

"I wish at least knew the madness behind this then. Where Catherine and Greg are."

Then he heard the door open again.

"Shit"

I know it's been forever and like 2 days since I last posted, but I am determined to finish this store. In my mind Sara and Gil never got married.

R/R 3


End file.
